


【刘卫】妆奁

by allwall (cyancyan)



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancyan/pseuds/allwall
Summary: 是雷，化妆品芭比娃娃play，善良守序保守主义勿入。
Relationships: 刘卫
Kudos: 6
Collections: Wei Qing Relationship





	【刘卫】妆奁

卫侍中刚当上侍中不久，就体会到了因身兼数职而力不从心。之前给事建章时，他不过是从公主骑从变成了跟随陛下的从中骑，也就是换了个主人，工作还是驾轻就熟。

然而，侍中，是升至建章监的卫青从未接触过的。比起侍中，卫青自觉还是当建章监更得心应手一些。可能，卫侍中想了又想，当侍中的最大好处，就是能天天见到陛下。

想到陛下，卫侍中的脸微微发红。陛下什么都好，才学、胆识，哪样不是远胜常人。对了，还有样貌，卫侍中在忙碌之余偶然瞥见圣颜都不忘流连。次数多了，陛下自然知道，只是从不点破，任凭他偷看自己，偶尔起了逗弄心思，还会抬眼顺着射来的目光回望，常把卫侍中吓得忙低下头，攥紧了手中的竹简。

刘彻暗喜，还颇有几分得意，他没想到这个被自己救下的小家伙会对自己有了逾越的心思。虽然对方可能还处于什么都不懂的思无邪状态，但正是这份懵懂天真夹带的一点点真心令他怦然心动。所以没多久，一切都水到渠成。一直以来，凡是他想得到的就没有得不到的，更别说，这还是他处心积虑谋划已久的，只是没想到对方竟先主动跳进了自己画下的圈套。

这也恰恰是卫侍中对侍中这份工作颇有微词的地方。陛下开始还只是偶尔对自己搂搂抱抱，直到某一日被推倒在榻上、在林苑里、在行军地图上的时候，卫侍中才发现这样的陛下比督促自己学习和练兵的陛下还要难以应付。

侍中，真不算是一份理想的工作，卫侍中叹了口气。比如今天，他注视着陛下送他的妆奁盒茫然无措。

真是精致的盒子，卫侍中心中赞叹，好奇地用手指轻剥开上面的盖子。竟是个双层盒，盒子里整整齐齐摆着梳、篦、镜、粉扑、粉刷、口脂、面脂、粉等化妆品和工具。每个精致的小东西上面都有精心绘制的彩绘图案和刻着自己名的“青”字。可是，这些真不符合卫侍中的一贯审美，就像比起有着繁复装饰的侍中服，卫侍中还是觉得建章监的铠甲戎衣更适合自己。不过，如果是为了陛下，这些也不是不能学习。

侍中日常需要注意容止，化妆也是不可或缺的一项。之前卫侍中年纪尚小，又是天生好相貌，也就没被要求过化妆。可事到如今，陛下却派人送来了这些。是现在开始嫌弃自己的样貌了吗？卫侍中略微有些丧气，取出了盒子里的那枚铜镜，仔细端详着里面的自己。

静默中，卫侍中不知道陛下已经站在他身后。刘彻的视线越过他清瘦的肩，同样望向镜中正映出的那张脸。

啪，卫侍中窥到了镜中的天颜，手里的镜子就自己掉在了地上。他无心去管天子送的礼物是否就这样碎了，先连忙回身欲给陛下行礼。

刘彻来他的宿处又不是来和他搞君臣之礼的，见他欲下跪，就一只手臂将他揽在怀里，另一手抄了下身，将他直接抱了起来。

卫侍中开始还妄想挣扎几下，可是一见这般情形就明白了陛下的那点小心思，他倒也不害羞，可能是习惯了，双手反手就搂上了陛下的脖颈。

衣带上浓烈的熏香混着清新的体香突然一同扑进了刘彻的怀里。有点好闻，刘彻轻嗅了几下，很高兴他的小侍中如此明事理，抱着他缓步走向床榻。

“送你的礼物，可喜欢？”刘彻将卫侍中轻放在榻上，在他耳边吹着气。

卫侍中只感觉耳边痒痒的，身上痒痒的，心里也痒痒的，早忘了之前还担心陛下送这礼物的深义，就已沉醉在这覆在身上的诱人的龙涎香的气息里。

“唔，喜……”他还没说完，刘彻就就着他的唇吻了下去，将那没说出口的话又揉碎回心里。

好甜，刘彻心中欢喜，只道这礼物没有选错，可惜身下的少年此刻还完全不明白自己的用意。

这个吻有点长，直到卫侍中边喘气边用手轻推着陛下的胸口，刘彻才心满意足地放过了他。

“乖，别动。”不似宣室殿上少年天子的威严，这话出口就带着十二分的柔软，刘彻看着他情动的模样忍不住哄他。

见卫侍中非常听话，乖乖地躺在榻上一动不动，刘彻笑了笑，伸手够到了旁边的妆奁盒。没错，这是他为卫侍中精心挑选的礼物，每样都大有用处。

卫侍中想看清陛下从盒子中取了什么，起了上身。刘彻察觉到他抬头偷看，另一只手顺手就解开了他束发的冠，动作流畅无比，像是练习过无数次。

是梳子，卫侍中刚看清陛下手里拿的是什么，就察觉到自己的青丝如瀑般垂下。披发的卫侍中在微弱的烛光映照下显得更加楚楚可怜了。刘彻注视着在长发里半隐半现的苍白秀美的脸，不禁心中一荡，一手握着梳子为情人将这垂下的长发理顺。

长于深宫的天子从未服侍过什么人，自然没为任何人梳过头，包括他自己。不过此时对着靠在怀里的人，他对这些所谓低贱的活计都充满了好奇。

虽然天子的手法可以说得上生疏，好在卫侍中顺滑的头发倒也不需要那些高超的技巧。他们总是这样般配，即使是在这样微小的细节上。

卫侍中受宠若惊，陛下从未这样“服侍”过他。刘彻也感到了他的不适应，另一只手安抚着惴惴不安的情人，从他的后背滑落至腰间然后解开了束紧的腰带。

纵使一开始大胆的卫侍中，在衣衫半解的情状下也免不了羞涩起来。他下意识抓住了陛下拿着梳子的手。

刚好失去了新鲜感，刘彻松了手，任凭梳子掉落在榻上发出咚的一声，转身去拿第二件。

在真正动手之前，刘彻也没有完全策划好每一件要如何使用。他一贯随心所欲，见到口脂离得最近就拣了出来。这玩意儿他自己并不喜欢用，一般正式场合只是敷敷粉就足够了。

这口脂的颜色有点艳，刘彻用食指蘸了几下，嫣红色膏体就附着在他的指腹上。刘彻见卫侍中起身正好奇地望着他手指上的颜色，就将抹着口脂的手指轻按在了卫侍中的唇上。

口脂凉凉的，手指的温度却是炽热的，就这样，膏体在卫侍中的唇上逐渐融化，服帖地渗进唇齿间。

卫侍中俊秀白皙的脸上突然多了一抹艳色，刘彻有些发怔，他从未见过如此这般的卫青。他心中的情人更多是天然去雕饰的模样，是野草、是骏马，独立顽强地生长着。不过眼前这样，冷艳中带着点幽怨，也没什么不好。

刘彻心满意足，他的情人总能完美符合他的各种需求，无论是心理，还是，生理。以后再试别的颜色吧，眼下还有更重要的事等着自己去做。

刘彻的手指上没了膏体，顺势滑入卫侍中的口中搅了起来。少年灵活的舌立马缠绕上刚进来的手指，他闭了眼吮吸着。刘彻很喜欢他们彼此之间的默契，另一边用手剥开了还挂在他肩头的衣服，直到少年如玉的上身彻底裸露出来。

天子保养得当的手揉按着少年的肩背，工作劳累的卫侍中感到无比舒服。不过天子的手没停留太久就来到了情人的胸前，手指有节奏地搔刮着早已挺立的乳头。

感受到胸前突如其来的抚弄，卫侍中一瞬间弓了身子，彻底睁了眼，差点咬到陛下的手指。

还是这么敏感，刘彻见他眼角红红的，知道他已然情动，心中并不计较，只是抽出手指，抚在了失落的另一侧上。

天子喜欢玩弄情人的胸前，因为他知道这是他仅此于后庭的敏感处。曾经，他甚至只靠胸前的拨弄，就让情人彻底达到高潮，这是让一向追求完美的卫侍中感到羞耻的、为数不多的黑历史。

这次也差不多。天子双手并用，卫侍中就弓起了身颤抖着，双手主动抱上了伏在身上的情人，呻吟从口中直接溢出，带出的唾液让唇上的口脂显得更加丰盈。红艳得有些耀眼，刘彻忍不住又吻了下去。直到天子没了手上动作，卫侍中才有了停下来喘息的机会。

显然，他知道他的天子不会就这么放过他。唇舌交缠后，刘彻从他颀长的颈一路吻到胸前，卫侍中忍不住又抱住了天子高贵的头颅。

停留片刻，天子口舌并用一路向下，直到吻到小腹，卫侍中又禁不住轻笑。他还怕痒，刘彻很清楚，所以平时即使没时间做这事，也会不时掐掐他的腰间，惹他失态。

卫侍中自然是受不住了，可是又不能掰开亲亲陛下的头，只好用双手摩擦着对方的腰背，他知道只有陛下忍不了了才会放过被握在手里的自己。

心有灵犀，刘彻难以经受这种轻柔又娴熟的撩拨，他的欲望已经起了，就忍耐不了这种清淡的前戏。天子的下身已经涨大，他急匆匆解开衣带，将勃起插入情人濡湿的口中。

卫侍中仔细舔弄着天子的前端，虽然不是第一次了，但他还是不能很快适应情人的尺寸，毕竟，天子这里和其他的一切同样优秀。刘彻能体谅卫侍中的不易，没有对着情人的喉咙猛插，而是徐徐图之，一步步深入。卫侍中也领会到了天子难得的温存体贴，用尽自己所能去满足对方。

漫长的吮吸中，卫侍中的下巴酸了起来，他抬起泛红的双眼有些哀怨地看了看天子。刘彻的欲望暂时得到了缓解，便抽出了嵌在口中的灼热。情人的口活让他很满意，作为回报，他也想为对方做些什么。

少年身上已经出了薄薄一层汗，像是在情欲的蒸笼上熟透了。思忖片刻，天子握住情人的脚踝，分开双腿架在自己肩上。卫侍中的身体足够柔韧帮他完成这个稍有难度的动作。他以为天子要像往常一样准备直接插入，后面的小口已经翕动着，时刻准备接纳对方。

谁知，天子在双腿处俯下头。没有预感中的灼热，只有冰凉滑腻的触感。尽管刚沐浴完，卫侍中也差点从春梦中惊醒。陛下，陛下从未这样做过。

“脏，陛下不要。啊……”卫侍中扭动身体，想迫使陛下放弃。刘彻抬头对上他震惊的眸子咧了咧嘴，尝试用眼神安抚他。看着对方红晕满布的脸，天子决定暂时放弃。不过这个尝试不错，刘彻心想，等他适应了再继续深入吧。天子自己都没想到这次他会如此体贴，可能是因为被对方的柔情塞了个满怀，无处安放，就化成这和风细雨的输出。

既然没了润滑，刘彻就重新拿了面脂涂在手指上，一根两根深耕后面的穴口。手指蹭着内壁一根根进入，没想到畅通无阻，里面早不知不觉积满了粘液，往里戳的时候反而有液体向外冒。

刘彻暗笑，自己真是多此一举，然而为了照拂小情人面子，他还是装模作样插了几次。天子不明说，卫侍中也不是不知道，可是他这体质就是这般……卫侍中实在受不了这种带着轻佻的戏弄，双手推着陛下的前胸坐了起来，想要反客为主。

刘彻猜到他要干什么，正好乐见其成。他翻身躺下，等着看这小侍中能玩出什么花样来。

卫侍中起身俯在天子身上，双手摩挲握住了身下的巨大，想直接往下坐却始终不得要领。刘彻看着他神情窘迫，细心指导他扶着下体对准入口再坐下去。

前所未有的快意，让刘彻觉得这次礼物送得值得。此时在自己身上上下前后起伏的卫侍中倒是不像卫侍中了，反而有了驰骋在马背上的建章监的样子。

卫侍中双臂撑在陛下胸前抚弄着，臀瓣不轻不重地一下又一下摩擦着和陛下紧密相连的下身，泛红的脸上眼神迷离，似是痛苦又是享受。刘彻看着他如痴如醉的神情，终是按捺不住，翻身将他压住，迅速动作起来。

这次，刘彻是没耐心跟小情人玩游戏了。他认真起来就是急风骤雨，每一次进入都无比饱满，顶得对方将呻吟都吞咽了下去，只剩下虚张的嘴在无声喘息。

“青青，青卿，卿青，卿卿”，刘彻已经搞不清自己叫的是什么了，反正这些名啊字啊都是一个意思，他自己取的本来最是清楚，只是脑子发起热来，就顾不上这许多，只是逐渐加速抽插，反复研磨着。

“啊”，卫侍中终于出了声，他只觉得体内一阵滚烫，是陛下，我的陛下……刘彻低吼了一声，全部喷射进了他湿润的甬道。

刘彻伏在情人身上，等着对方泄了身，也是懒得再拔出来。他只觉得身上一阵酥麻，想像着这样抱到地老天荒，该是怎样一番景象。他看着身下的人也满足得一动不动，更是有了双倍的得意。

就这样维持了一会儿，刘彻已经软了下来。他想起了还没用完的口脂，趁着对方懈怠，就想拿来在情人的大腿内侧写字。

写什么好呢，为了表示归属，他先写了个“刘”字，又觉得不够妥帖，于是在另一侧写了个“汉”字。这样就完美了，刘彻想，他的情人不会只是他一人的，未来定是属于大汉的，他自信他的心血不会白费。然而，说到底，他终究还是他的。

被写字的时候，卫侍中只觉得大腿根部痒痒的，不知道他的陛下又在玩什么把戏。现在终于能动了，他想看看陛下到底做了什么。

刘彻见他要看，先是不给，是怕他觉得羞耻下次就不肯玩了，谁知道卫侍中扯着他执意要看，实在拗不过了，就捡了地上的镜子给他瞧上一眼。

“陛下，这……”看到镜子反射出的扭曲字迹，卫侍中的脸涨得通红，不过聪明如他很快就明白了什么。“陛下，青不会辜负陛下的期望。”

心上人就是体贴，更何况是各种意义上能干的情人。

即使此刻受制于祖母，刘彻依然看见了一个拥有无限可能的未来。

END


End file.
